Lost
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: So singing For Good on the Broadway stage was pretty amazing but not remembering their way home is making the rest of the day seem pretty awful. Kurt/Rachel friendship Oneshot


**Lost **

Disclaimer: I own nothing! 

**Enjoy **

"_We're lost." Rachel finally turned to Kurt admitting defeat. Kurt raised an eyebrow in response his expression clearly displaying a told you so look as she finally agreed with what he had been telling her for the past half hour. _

"_What are we going to do now?" She was starting to panic now if the increase in pitch was anything to go by and Kurt promptly took her elbow and dragged her into the café sitting on the corner of the street. "We could get mugged." She hissed lowering her voice upon noticing the odd looks they were receiving. _

"_Don't be ridiculous." Kurt rolled his eyes stepping up to the counter and ordering them both a coffee and upon taking a look at Rachel's white face added a chocolate brownie into the order for them to share. _

"_What should we do?" She demanded as they took a seat in the back of the café. "How are you so calm about this; they must be worrying about us now, we're been gone for ages." _

"_We both have phones Rachel." He reminded her pulling his own out to phone one of their friends his smug grin faltering as he looked at the screen. "Well mine's out of battery." _

"_So's mine." Rachel groaned slamming her phone down onto the table and then letting her head drop with a thud. _

"_Great." Kurt muttered sarcastically a bit of panic beginning to show through his calm features. "I guess now ours chance to wander round New York and get acquainted for when we move up here." _

_Rachel laughed nervously. "At least then we'll be able to show them around when we get here for college." _

"_Them?" Kurt raised another eyebrow cutting the brownie in half and shoving her piece towards her on a napkin. _

_Rachel took it gratefully and chewed on piece while she thought of an answer. "Blaine and Finn, if he wants." She admitted looking shyly up at Finn's step-brother unsure of his response. _

"_Yes." Kurt grinned punching the air in delight and then took a sip of his coffee sheepishly when Rachel looked curiously at him. "What I've grown used to living with Finn; I'd miss him." _

"_Aww." Rachel smiled. "You guys are definitely cuter as brothers." Kurt aimed a kick at her under the table for the subtle reference to his previous misguided crush on Finn. _

"_So to New York?" Kurt raised his coffee cup and questioned a toast. _

"_To New York." Rachel agreed bumping her cup against his a little too enthusiastically so that half the liquid sloshed over the side. There was a pause until they looked at each other and burst out laughing. _

"_And both they're phones are off?" Mr Schue questioned again scanning the group and wondering why he had decided to bring thirteen teenagers to New York; it was bad idea he reflected now that two of them were missing. _

"_More likely out of battery." Artie sighed. _

"_Or smashed to pieces by the people who kidnapped them." Santana muttered helpfully earning several scowls from her teacher, Mike who was comforting a bawling Tina and Puck who had an arm round a white Quinn. _

_Mercedes was pacing the room, Lauren was repeatedly calling each phone alternatively although she knew it was useless and Brittany and Santana had their pinkies linked both looking concerned although Brittany also had a slightly confused expression. _

_Sam was watching Mercedes pace while Artie was looking at a map as though it would tell them were their missing singers were and Puck and Mike were comforting the girls. Mr Schue however, was looking at Finn in concern. The tallest member of New Directions was slumped against the wall of the hotel lobby head in his hands. _

"_Finn; I'm sure they're fine." He walked over and slid down to sit next to his student. _

"_I know but…" Finn trailed off raising his head to look at his teacher. They had gained the attention of the others now and they all gathered around, some sitting some standing. _

"_But?" Puck prompted sinking down to the floor with Quinn, glad that Lauren wasn't flipping out for him comforting Quinn who for some reason was one of the ones freaking out the most. _

"_Kurt's my brother you know." Delighted glances were shared at this statement the rest of the club loved the brotherly relationship between the two. "And Rachel well I think I love her." Smiles were again shared and even Quinn looked thrilled for her ex. _

"_I should never have let you guys wander around alone." Mr Schue sighed heavily letting his head fall back against the wall. _

"_It's not your fault Mr Schue." Quinn reassured him squeezing Puck's hand tightly. _

"_Yeah; we can find them Mr Schue." Puck added. "But not by sitting here." _

"_He's got a point." Mike nodded snaking an arm around Tina's waist and smiling to himself as Sam took Mercedes' hand. "We should get out there, you know split up to cover more ground." _

"_You're right." Mr Schue agreed. "But we're not splitting up; we're already missing two we're not going to miss more." He was met by some protests especially from Puck, Mike and Sam but after a couple minutes of arguing they could see his point. _

"_Where do you think we should start looking?" He pulled himself to his feet and then offered a hand to Santana as the others stood up around him. These were his students and he wasn't going to let any of them get hurt. _

_Besides he had heard the rumour of Mr Hummel's shotgun. _

"_Do you like me?" Rachel burst out interrupting Kurt's slightly insane rant about clothes and how she was a disgrace to fashion. They had decided to leave the coffee shop and were now wandering the streets looking for somewhere they recognised to navigate their way back to the hotel._

_Kurt stared at her in shock. "Of course I do. Why would you even ask that?" _

"_Never mind." She waved it aside regretting her outburst. "What were you saying?" _

_Kurt glared at her. "You are not getting out of this that easily." He took her elbow again and dragged her to an empty bench. "What makes you think I don't?" _

_Rachel shrugged staring at the ground seemingly fascinated by the empty chocolate bar wrapper carelessly tossed onto the pavement. "I don't seem to have any friends; I just push them all away." _

"_I'm your friend." Kurt protested. _

"_Exactly; look Kurt you're my best friend and I know that I'm not yours. Don't try and deny it we both know that Mercedes is your best friend and then Tina. I'm just the irritating girl who doesn't know how to shut up and none of them like me. I'm not looking for pity." She added as a second thought. "It's just the truth." _

_Kurt was quiet unable to understand where she got the idea from. Sure Rachel got on all their nerves more than you would think possible but she was there and they all loved her. But then again he decided they rarely showed this especially not to her and he could easily see how she might feel this. He, Mercedes, Tina and Quinn, on occasion, met up a lot out of school hours and Rachel very rarely got an invitation. _

_He was brought out of his thoughts by Rachel getting up and muttering something looking as though she was about to run off. "Wait Rachel." He grabbed her wrist forcing her back down onto the seat. _

"_Let me go." She glared at him her eyes wet and he couldn't fail to miss the way her hand shook in his grip. _

"_Don't be stupid." He rolled his eyes. "We're already lost everything's going to be a lot worse if we separate." She said nothing but subsided recognising the sense in what he said. "And I don't know what any of us would do if something happened to you." _

"_You don't have to say that to make me feel better." _

"_It's true." He protested gripping her hand tightly so that her attempts to pull away were futile. "We all love you Rachel and I know we don't show that enough. I've been awful to you." _

"_I've been awful to you." She interrupted. "And I'm sorry; I really do care about you Kurt." _

"_I know." He soothed fumbling for a tissue with his free hand to give her as tears began to slide down her cheeks. "I care about you too; we all really do. We just don't know how to show it with you. I promise you there's no one in Glee who doesn't love you, even Santana." _

"_Really?" She looked up at him red eyes now looking more hopeful. _

"_Really." He nodded. "Besides you're the only one who I could sneak into the Wicked theatre and sing 'For Good' with." _

"_That was pretty amazing." She nodded cuddling up to him and leaning her head on his shoulder while his arm slipped easily around her waist, neither of them caring that they were sitting in the middle of New York. "I love you Kurt." _

"_I love you too Rach." He leant down and kissed her forehead while they sat in silence curled up together on a bench to the side of a very busy street. _

"_Where are they?" Sam groaned breaking the silence that had engulfed the New Directions for fifteen minutes as they dejectedly prowled the streets searching desperately for their friends. _

"_I'm going to kill them when we find them." Santana muttered for once receiving no harsh looks as they others knew that she was just as worried as they were. She was clutching Brittany's hand similar to most people as they sought comfort from each other. _

_Mr Schue was at the front setting a fast pace despite pushing Artie's wheelchair, Finn was the only one keeping up with him although the others were not far behind. Lauren had taken it upon herself to keep Mercedes from completely freaking out by retelling stories of her wrestling matches but in truth Mercedes was gaining more comfort from Sam's hand in hers something which no one had commented on. _

_Puck still had Quinn tucked into his side as they walked along beside Mike and Tina bringing up the rear as Brittany and Santana were practically treading on their teacher's heels. _

"_They're going to be alright aren't they Mr Schue?" Finn asked for the fifth time since they had started looking. The man only nodded eyes darting across the street for his two missing students. _

"_They'll be fine Finn." Puck called forward having realised that he, Mike and Sam were the calmest people of the group. "They probably just got over excited for being here."_

"_Probably." Quinn nodded more to reassure herself than any of the others and smiled at Tina as the shy girl briefly reached out and squeezed her hand. _

"_We should probably keep walking." Kurt broke the silence after a while. "Try and find our way back." _

"_No need." Rachel drew away from him grinning. "That's Finn's head." There was a silence as the two lost New Direction members laid eyes on the rest of their family at the same time as they spotted them. _

_And then people were shoved aside as Rachel and Kurt sprinted towards them and got lost in the tangle of arms of the others. Rachel found herself squeezed tightly between Mike and Mercedes while Kurt was pressed between Quinn and Santana as the rabble of noise flowed through their ears. _

"_Can't breathe." Kurt eventually gasped out and they all broke apart grinning insanely at each other. Both Kurt and Rachel found themselves glancing around for one of two people who hadn't joined in the mess of arms. _

_And then their faces were millimetres away from each other as they were simultaneously crushed against Finn's chest. "Never do that to me again." He growled squeezing them tightly. _

"_Sorry." Kurt looked a little ashamed as he tried to draw away and then glared at his brother who was refusing to let him go. _

"_Sorry Finn; we just go lost." Rachel admitted wriggling to allow herself the space in his arms to stand up on her toes to kiss her cheek. "If it helps we were both panicked too." _

_Finn was slightly mollified and kissed her forehead and then to varied amusement and delight of the others kissed the top of Kurt's head causing the other boy to glare although even he could not deny the blush. _

"_Sorry Mr Schue." Kurt apologised to his teacher once Finn had released him. _

"_Don't worry about it; I'd be more mad but I think you guys were panicked enough and you were so adorable when you all got together again and I was worried about you." _

"_Aww." Rachel grinned at him. "I'm sorry though." _

"_I didn't know you were so soppy Mr Schue." Puck smirked ignoring the swat his teacher aimed at him. _

"_Group hug." Brittany squealed throwing her arms around Santana and Quinn and drawing the others in, including Mr Schue who found his arms around his two previously missing students. _

_Even for New York it was an unusual sight to see a large group hugging in the middle of the pavement but none of them could find it in them to care. Although Kurt and Rachel hadn't been missing for very long they had all still been worried and they clung to each other tightly expressing their love for each other. _

_Kurt glanced to his right and met Rachel's eyes. "Told you they loved you." He mouthed. _

"_They love you too." She mouthed back. _

"_We all love you." Mercedes had caught the exchange between the two. The others who hadn't looked slightly confused but made sounds of agreement. _

**_Thanks for reading! _**

**_Tacxxx_**


End file.
